User talk:EbsTheSavageOne
Numbers and Words Hi! Please use the words for numbers in main body paragraphs, unless it's a quote. There are also a whole slew of exceptions that I can't name off the top of my head. Also, since I think you joined through the discussions, your welcome message might've been canceled out. So please check out the Rules and the Manual of Style. - lavamelon (talk) 00:36, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Hey again Hey you know what, since you did this earning badge thing to me, I think you wouldn't mind me doing this to you even though I don't really care about badges as much as of now. ���� Also I have been thinking, maybe we should be friends on this wiki? I think our opinions are actually pretty similar and we are both equally as new on ths wiki? Well, tell me about your opinion by leaving a message on my talk page once again if you can/wish... Kf1229 (talk) 02:57, January 31, 2017 (UTC) ... Well the thing is I am only here around 10-20 days earlier than you so I don't know how to add friends as well... Would you mind to create another a little help pls post about this once and for all? .-. I mean this gets so sad... but we have to get out of the newbie category SOMEHOW... Kf1229 (talk) 19:30, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Your Edits I've been seeing that people have been undoing a lot of your edits recently. Have you read the Rules and the Manual of Style yet? I sent you links. Those are THE two essential documents laying out our policies on this wiki. Oh, and I would prefer if you used SourceEditor. - lavamelon (talk) 23:56, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Brackets Hey, could you please avoid using (brackets) when editing? Wikia prides itself for its professionalism and brackets are a little too informal. Thanks! -----The Woolly Howl 04:20, February 1, 2017 (UTC) �� What I have noticed from A&P was they actually put down usernames in her friends list. Do you think that is a good idea? Also I am curious are you ACTUALLY doing Um... edits for badges? (slap me in the face if you are not comfortable with this way of saying ����) Btw you should probably fix your profile tab under the desktop version. As I was trying to tell you, the mobile version of the profile is DIFFERENT than the desktop version! [Your desktop profile is empty!] What I did was copy & paste to both versions... �� Also it is very tedious for me to wait for the late reply! Actually nah, I am totally fine with it �� P.S: Even I cannot guarntee my response time because I have a lot of University stuff to deal with rite nao (I mean this is real life in Grade 12, so sad ��)... After this, I have the voting to do. I have like 10 laptops for use for this voting for Hiccstrid in the new tournament (Trust me, this is very tedious but it is as if these things have other uses anyways) and I think this is a good way to make use of them if you don't think this is cheating �� Kf1229 (talk) 05:49, February 1, 2017 (UTC) �� Heyy, I guess it is time for me to answer your questions once again! �� What Annabeth & Percy did was simply putting their usernames onto her bio as she already told us there is nothing else you can do. So I will put your name under my bio as a friends list (it is not like I am going to have a long list in shortly or something but there is no other way to phrase this ��) and you will put my name under your bio as a friends list just to get this started. Sounds fair, eh? Wow... Correcting spelling mistakes... Are you ACTUALLY grammar nazis? ���� Well it is not actually like it matters because I've had strict grammar lessons a few years ago... Umm. For the desktop version and mobile version I should make it more clear. When I (and others too) refer to the desktop version, since there is NO desktop app, we refer to the full version that you see on your computer's browser, while the mobile version is referred as what you see in the app and what you see in a mobile browser (layouts are identical between mobile app and mobile browser). What I really meant was if you go and check your profile tab at the left side of the talk page tab under the full (desktop) version, you can see you have ABSOLUTELY NOTHING in there! Also for discord, I still have absolutely NO idea how it works as I don't use wikia other than this wiki at all... Is it even possible for us to use user talk pages in the mobile app if you can't use your computer freely? Lastly, we do have a time zone difference with 5 hours earlier in UK than in Toronto / Montreal / New York but I have the same time zone with A&P ��. So by the time I am typing this, you should be well asleep (if you want to go to school the next day XD) Kf1229 (talk) 04:55, February 2, 2017 (UTC) �� Well, yes I read through your bio a long time ago... Since you brought that up, I kinda wanted to ask you are you REALLY that kind of girl who is kind, patient, can be hard core and also turn soft when trying to comfort someone when that someone got hurt (caring) just like Astrid (even though she has been proven to be impatient)? This kinda sound too good to be true to me because I have only met girls who are everything else but hard core and girls who are hard core but use their hard core skills to take advantage on guys just to force them to do a favor and that is it... Did you read through my bio (I am sure you did ��)? I started off as a nerd and gradually stepped out of that category... I am actually REALLY intellegent at math/physics but performs VERY poorly in literary courses. You say you like to listen to music but how about your actual music skills (I'm just showing off my perfect pitch lol because I suck at sports)? For the discord thing, I actually have no idea if I really should try that one out... For that picture password, come to Canada and try to unlock my computer if you wish ��! That thing is actually just for fun because it is actually very tedious for you to draw circle and lines (a stick figure) by a computer mouse... I just feel pleasing to my eyes to have that picture on (I seriously spent a lot of time trying to extract those pictures from the link the other user sent me and trust me, you don't want to do that by yourself). I have one opinion to ask you about: Do you think there are sometimes that there are full of topics on the discussion that are actually pretty boring? I don't actually start new topics often because as you can probably figure out from my topics before, my wording is actually pretty terrible for the title... Btw I actually usually wake up at 12pm if it is non-school day so you may have to wait... don't actually know how many "actually" I have used until this point XD Kf1229 (talk) 20:40, February 2, 2017 (UTC) �� Well that's why I usually type my response into notepad or Word before posting so that it doesn't go away with Internet interruption... �� Don't worry about the shy part, I was shy to about every single girl I meet around 4-5 years ago. What do you mean by emotional? Like by which aspect? AFAIK Astrid doesn't do any good in terms of music �� (America Ferrera actually sang in Tone Death and it was horrible...) And it just seems like you've forgot what you've said yesterday... ���������� Kf1229 (talk) 13:08, February 3, 2017 (UTC) :) Uh did you REALLY get your hands cramped? If you are not joking, I really feel sorry for that... If you are indeed joking, idk then... Okay so I have just created my discord account so for my core personality and core personal information, I guess I will talk to you by discord. My discord number is #9919 with the same username as under my wikia account. Well, to be honest with you, one of the reasons why I went onto the discussion section of this wiki is for me to actually find friends who have the quality of Astrid! (As I said before, I simply CANNOT find one in my real world - at least in my school ��) Well I guess this is it then! �� As a matter of fact, for the Grade 11 girls in my school (around the age of you), over 90% of them are either the kind of girly girl (which is the kind I just SERIOUSLY HATE) or the kind of girls with no heart but flirting with guys (I am fine for girls to flirt in some light degree, but they flirt SO much that they just simply don't concetrate all the time afterall and they only flirt with those cute sissy playboys... Ugh!!). Last semester I had a Chemistry class with them (I am a Grade 12) and SERIOUSLY regreted it... They are like that described above and plus the fact that THEY DON'T KNOW HOW TO SHUT UP (I couldn't concentrate on my actual lessons anymore)!! I also had around three best of the best female friends and only one of the three remains as the best of the best while the other two are still technically my friends (because I usually don't turn against someone), just they've developed some pretty unappreciated things. One of them turned from a girl like Astrid (when that girl was around 12) into a boring introvert who does nothing else than going after a boring Chinese TV Series and recently turned into a girly girl physically who dresses like one of the Asian stars (There is a trend going on in Asia where the girls tend to dress like just a few role models with each looking identical to one another instead of just representing themselves). This is the girl I have complained and got severely disappointed about in my bio and you should get what I am saying by now. The other one is completely fine - but except for the fact that she went into a lesbian RIGHT after giving up to her boyfriend plus the fact that she loves to show love relationships EVERYWHERE on all social media websites. This is like if you see Heather ditching Fishlegs and went after Astrid. I don't mind sending some photos of these girls developing bad behaviours on Discord since I may be sued for publicly uploading their personal stuff here. You say that you cry easily, I actually know two person who cries easily, but not in a good way. 1. The other one of the three female friends who is still very good with me. She is the kind of person who is VERY impatient and takes things VERY seriously. Worst of all, she tends to get in love with guys who are the direct opposite of her. What essensially happened for her last crush was whenever he just teases her for fun (basically making her to make jokes that is supposed to make both of them happy), she instead gets very serious, anxious and then cry like completely heart broken until that guy had to solve the case. 2. My older only cousin (whom I actually don't like). She is the kind of extreme stubborn and lazy person. When someone tries to talk to her to beg her taking advices, she actually cries to make you think she is taking your advices and after a night's sleep, all of your advices are just "completely deleted" just like if her head got smashed heavily. For that being weird and flirting part, I completely agree with you! I know right? I seriously don't understand what some of the girls nowadays are up to. I mean it is not like if any of them will fit my taste because I would only consider someone who actually represents herself on the outside and with true, honesty heart for the inside. I mean this kind of girl is getting harder and harder to find!! FYI, I am also that kind of guy who represents myself as just, myself. Sure I am certainly not the most handsome one, and also my ways of wording isn't realliy the sweetest out there. But the bottom line for me is to be myself and have a piece of true mind! (which SOME people actually takes advantage on my pure mind to take advantage of me...) Now about myself (I promise I will go much deeper on Discord): Now I am in between as well in terms of nerdy vs. cool. I would be a bit more cooler if I came to Canada a little bit earlier (I was born in China and I came to Toronto, Canada when I was 11, which was the critical transition year about how I behave to girls. Before 11, I just treat girls as foes and punch them with all my energy! After 11, I treated girls like they are the gods) because with a bunch of completely new and unfamiliar people, I simply don't feel free and ended up getting extremely shy and creepy to the girls until two years after. My first "actual" female friend was befriended around two years later and with more and more of these friends, I become more and more opened up and now I am at this stage. I am actually so into math & physics stuff that even when I see the word cos for because, the first reaction for me was cosine; when I see Ebs from your username, the first reaction was Abs which means absolute value. For the trough parts of HTTYD2, yes I will cry too! I still cry after 20 times of rewatch of that film! I guess the reason was actually not just merely the plots anymore, but also the way John Powell's music sounds accomplied with the plot that makes me cry... By any chance IF you come to Toronto, I can actually guide you and stuff with ease and even stay for some time if you're all by yourself - as long as you are not ISIS ��. Canada is actually somehow different from US. US people, especially the ones from California, are massively more salty than us. Canadians do things much slower with much more patience, which also means you have to have enough patience too ��! Also Canada is NOT affected by Donald Trump ��... Btw, even though I hate reading generally, I am actually fine with your length of writing �� Also I want to ask you as the only other Astrid's fan I know of, do you ACTUALLY feel a little bit jealous when you see Hiccup doing things and then Astrid repeated them but failed miserbly?? I actually do. Especially the moment in the very beginning of HTTYD2 when Astrid & Stormfly got captured by Eret while Hiccup & Toothless dodged that net with ease. Have a good one! �� Kf1229 (talk) 03:17, February 4, 2017 (UTC) �� Hey again, I kinda wanted to know at this point if you are better off with Discord or with this user talk thing once again? Either way it will be the non-real time mode where we all don't usually respond right after a reply... What do you think of the new series coming up this Friday? Are you the kind of like super excited like some of the other fans here or just normal excited like me as I still have a lot of work to go through before I can get to those series alive... �� And yea I wish you had a good Valentine's Day as I didn't too much �� Kf1229 (talk) 13:18, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Hi!! (: Mysticgoldendragon (talk) 16:16, February 18, 2017 (UTC)MGD It's been going alright!! Thanks!! My birthday is in 6 days!!! i'm so excited!! Hope all is going well with you!! Mysticgoldendragon (talk) 19:02, March 6, 2017 (UTC)MGD